Missing You!
by XxweasleygurlxX
Summary: Sequel to Flashing Lights...must read that first!Its been a few months since she left! How is Hermione coping without him?


_**Missing You!**_

_**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K RWOLING EXCEPT PLOT!**_

_**Couple: Ron and Hermione**_

_**Summary: Its been a few months since she left! How is Hermione coping without him? Sequel to flashing lights….must read that first!**_

She had been living in Edinburgh for one week when the first letter came. It had been the first day at her new job( a waitress in café) and she arrived home to see it waiting for her on the table. Her breath quickened as she ripped it open. Surprisingly wasn't from him and this made her stomach drop just a bit. It was from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_Everyone is worried sick including Ron. How could you do this? The wedding is in less than a year! You had it all planned! It was going to be perfect! GET YOURSELF BLOODY HOME!!_

_Ginny!_

_Xxxxx_

Hermione felt anger ball up inside her. This was not all her fault. She hadn't been happy and Ron was hardly ever home. She had felt lost and alone. It wasn't love. With this in mind Hermione angrily grabbed her quill and began to write.

Ginny,

_Don't take that tone with me! Its not all my fault!! I was lost and we fought all the time! He was never home and when he was we would argue! Please- I didn't plan the wedding…everyone else did! No one listened to my plans or my wants…it was what everyone else thought was right!! It doesn't matter now anyway! I'm safe but I'm not telling you where I am! I have to find myself before I can face him again. Tell him I'm ok!_

_Don't worry about me!_

Hermione.X

With a heavy sigh Hermione sent the letter back.

Ginny didn't reply for a few days but when she did she apologised and said she didn't know things were that bad. She also told her to try and get home quickly. Days turned into weeks which turned into months and Hermione realised the one person she wanted to write to her wasn't going to. After 6 months she had lost hope. Had she been wrong to walk out she didn't know! But the six months away had helped a lot. She had found her passion for reading again and began to learn how to cook! It was a great release!! One thing she did realise was unfortunately she couldn't live without him. That one discovery both shocked and hurt her! She wanted to get over him but she couldn't and now it was all gone!

Seven months after her departure Hermione woke up to a tapping on her window. 'Probably a letter from Ginny!' she thought while getting up to get it. But she could recognise that messy scroll anywhere. It was from him. Her blood ran cold as she began to read it!

_Hermione,_

_Gods Hermione….what have I done? I know it has taken me forever to write but truthfully I didn't know what to bloody say! I was devastated when you left! But I was also angry…angry that you had given up! For awhile I didn't think you deserved a letter!_

_I tried to move on! I went on dates! I met up with friends! But still my mind was always on you! Your face…your hair…your scent! You where everywhere but I couldn't find myself able to forgive you!_

_Then I found the first letter you sent Ginny! I didn't realise how unhappy you were! And as I look back on it now , I was never home and the wedding wasn't of your planning but of my mums and sister! I realised that it wasn't just your fault we grew apart but mine also! I let myself grow away from you and I could fuckin kill myself for doing that!_

_Because the thing is Hermione…I bloody love you! I love you so much that there is a constant whole in my heart now that you are gone! I miss you every second of every day! I need you! I know I'm not very good with words but I want us to try again because I cant live without you!_

_I love you!_

_Ron._

_Xxxx_

_P.S I've put the ring in the envelope….. even if you choose not to come back it belongs with you!_

Hermione stood very still until the ring slowly slid out of the envelope. She picked it up and looked at it! Her mind flashed to all the times she shared with him…their fist kiss…their first home….!Hermione knew what she had to do! She loved Ron! Grabbing her wand she apperated to the front of their old flat.

Hermione stood there for a good five minutes thinking before she finally had the courage to knock. There was a sound of some shuffling and the door opened revealing a tired looking Ronald Weasley!

'How can-!' he stopped mid sentence at the sight of her standing at his doorstep! They stared at each other for a few seconds the tension mounting around them. She broke it.

'I got your letter…I'm sorry1' she says quietly looking up at him. He stares at her for a few minutes before speaking.

'I'm sorry too!' he whispers and their eyes meet for the first time. In one quick second he had her pushed her up against the wall and was kissing her hungrily. She responded just as passionately. Both were gripping each other tightly knowing this time now that they had each other they wouldn't ever let go!

A/N: I just had to write a sequel to the first story because I felt the story needed to be finished!

**Hope you like it!;)**


End file.
